


Movie Night With Popcorn

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Team Free Will's reunion in the bunker leads to unexpected revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night With Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> My advent calendar, part 10. For anon who wanted a needy Cas, indulging Dean, and Sam caught in the middle.

Dean leans across the table, leaning over Sam, too, so close that Sam can smell Dean's aftershave. It smells cheap, like something out of a convenient store. Cas holds out his cup. Dean fills it; it's Cas's second cup, or maybe the third. It's impressive, seeing that Cas doesn't drink coffee now that he's got his grace back. 

"Thank you, Dean," Cas says, crowding Sam from the opposite side. "You don't need to stay and feed me; I am able to take care of myself. If there is anything I need, Sam can help."

If Cas hadn't been innocent and, in Sam's opinion, entirely without deceit when it comes to his love for Dean, Sam would have applauded Cas for pressing the exact right buttons. Dean's buttons. If he wanted Dean to spend time with him, he couldn't have chosen a better way. Tell Dean he isn't needed and he'll convince both you and himself that he is. And it is of course exactly what happens. Dean is guilt-tripping and Cas doesn't understand which makes them both even more eager to spend time with the other. Stupid, stupid fools. 

"I thought you were going to Chicago, Dean," Sam says, trying to help Cas a little. "What was it? A ghoul?" Sam nonchalantly takes a sip of his own coffee.

"Ghost. I think I'm staying. It can wait a day or two," Dean decides. "You wanna watch porn with me, Cas?"

Sam spits coffee all over the kitchen table.

"Joking! Just joking. Fuck, Sam, do you really think I'd watch... with Cas?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Cas says, uncharacteristically snarky. "You told me they were cartoons. You lied to me. They are hentai anime and those octopuses were not meant to—"

"Whoa there, Cas!" Dean jumps up, attempting to shut Cas up with a hand over his mouth. "Who told you about anime? Was it Metadouche?"

"Has to be. And he sure made a mistake when he taught Cas all those pop cultural references," Sam says. "You realize that Cas knows because Metatron read, watched... those..." Sam shudders.

Cas looks hurt. He stares at Dean with eyes that'd make a six week old cocker spaniel puppy look jaded in comparison. "But—" 

"Cas, it's fine," Dean growls and grabs Castiel's hand. "It's not your fault. And I'm staying home. With you. Let's have a movie night. Real movies."

"At half eleven in the morning?" Sam asks. "What—"

"Popcorn, Sammy! You make them, Cas picks the movie. We should celebrate that Team Free Will is back together."

"I'd like that," Cas says. "I like spending time with Sam."

Dean makes a grumpy noise.

Sam closes his eyes and sighs. He opens them again. Nope, Dean is still there, and Cas. "Don't you want to spend time with Dean, too, Cas? You missed him when he was gone." 

When Dean was a demon, and Crowley was dragging his bromance boytoy all over the country, yes. Castiel hadn't liked it one bit. Cas had been lonely, no longer at home in Heaven, nor fitting in as a human. Cas had been so happy when they had asked him to come back to the bunker with them. Cas is better now. He is still following Dean around; he doesn't like to be abandoned more than the next guy. It makes him look human. But if Sam has to be honest, he likes Cas as he is now, drifting between realms in the same way that he and Dean drift between motels and cities, never at home anywhere. The bunker is close, though. Sam hadn't thought that he would feel that way about the place. Or maybe he's is just at home where Cas and Dean are?

Cas moves a little closer to Dean, close enough for it to be uncomfortable for Dean. Dean doesn't move. "You missed me." Dean says, looking at Cas for some time, quiet. Maybe there is touching, too. Sam thinks he can see Dean's hand move down Cas's back. 

Castiel nods. "You were gone a very long time, Dean. I wanted to look for you, but I was so tired." Cas looks up at Dean again, lips parted, and Sam wonders how Dean cannot see how much Cas needs him. In any and all ways imaginable. "I hoped that you would come for me."

Sam takes a step back, then another. It's either that, or he's going to grab Dean and knock into his thick skull that Cas is in love with him, and he better do something about it, or Sam is going to take what is left when that love burns out. Sam sighs and wonders whether there are any popcorn. At least he has an excuse so that he doesn't have to watch Dean messing around with Cas's feelings, nor does he have to watch Cas's hopeless attempt at telling Dean what it is he needs. Which — apparent to everybody else in the entire universe but Dean — is Dean.

"I should have," Dean says and takes Cas's hand. "Come on. Let's find a movie. You are here now." He drags Cas out of the kitchen and leaves Sam with the popcorn.

*

Sam makes a lot of popcorn and he does a good amount of thinking before he fills the biggest bowl they have with hot, buttered popcorn and walks out of the kitchen to find Cas and Dean.

They've nested in Dean's bed. Dean has stolen every pillow he could find, or so it looks; it's a veritable mountain piled up against the headboard. The movie is on already. Sam doesn't have to look at the laptop to find out which one, because Aguierre is telling Jack and Ennis that _Up on Brokeback, the Forest Service got designated campsites on the allotments_." Cas and Dean's heads are close together on the pillows, Dean's arm resting right above Cas's head.

Sam merely stares at them without saying anything. Dean looks up. There's a small smile on his mouth, and his eyes are proud, as if he isn't going to take any shit for fussing over Cas, indulging in cozy nest-building and romances. If 'fussing' is the right expression.

"Come on, Sammy, there is room for you, too." Dean points at the empty side of the bed.

Cas snuggles closer to Dean, and this time Dean's arm is around Cas's shoulders. Cas makes a delighted sound, his face hidden at Dean's neck for a few seconds. Then he looks up again, at Sam. "Please, Sam?" He reaches out, a little awkward, for Sam's hand. Sam takes it, slightly confused, but getting there, and places the bowl of popcorn on the nightstand before he slides down on the bed next to Cas. Cas is warm and he makes a little satisfied groan when Sam has to lie close on the narrow bed. Cas doesn't let go of Sam's hand.

"Cas missed you when he was gone," Dean says, looking at Sam's hand in Castiel's, the small smile growing as he puts his hand on theirs. "And so did I."

They watch the movie to the end, but Dean finally kisses Cas, leaving his lips soft and butter-smeared for Sam to taste.


End file.
